


Cheerleader

by WolfCrow159



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Related, high school/cheerleader au, mentions of other members - Freeform, no idea if someone has done this, they are of age even though I never mention ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCrow159/pseuds/WolfCrow159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in high school. But they haven't met till their senior year. Now they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/gifts).



> This is quick one shot, but its for AlyTheKitten who has a bad last few weeks and needed cheering up. :)
> 
> I'm still new to this whole writing thing... Please be kind! And let me know of any mistakes! I'm happy to fix them!

So it was hot. Hotter than hot. And running around in full gear was not helping. Fili was sure he wasn't going to make till the end of practice before passing out. Then the best thing happened. Coach blew the whistle. That blessed whistle that signaled the end of practice. He started walking towards the locker room door and pulled off his helmet, sure that his hair looked bronze with sweat. He saw movement from the corner of his left eye. Glancing over he stopped dead.

There was a brunet who was wearing a male cheerleader uniform with the other cheerleaders. He was tall, six foot at least. With long dark hair in a pony that reached to mid back. And good lord did he hit every mark for Fili. Muscular, tall, dark. Then he looked at Fili, whose knees about buckled. Reacting quickly, he nearly jumped out of his skin getting back in motion cause it was suddenly a heck of a lot hotter then it was before he saw the male leader.

Getting into the cool locker rooms was a relief. Fili quickly stripped out of the heavy pads and clothing, shoved it all in his locker and grabbed a towel to wrap his lower half as he walked to the showers. 

Unbeknownst to Fili, Kili had watched the last few moments of his change and couldn't but notice the strong muscles in the shorter man. He was built an ox. Kili watched him walk away and how could he not watch the muscles ripple across his back?

\---

Fili sat down in his desk. It was third hour, he was barely awake, and English was his least favorite subject. But, he still made an effort as he pulled out a pen and paper from his notebook for notes. Someone sat down next to him and he wasn't going to care until whoever it was spoke.

"Hi, I'm Kili." Came a quiet voice, yet it still made him jump. 

He looked over and, oh hell, the brunette from the evening before, the freaking cheerleader was looking at him with a shy smile. Now, there was no way he was getting through this class.

"Fili." He mumbles in reply. 

"I'm from Blue Mountains High. Yesterday was my first day. But, I started late cause I had to get my schedule figured out. That's why you didn't see me."

That voice was doing things to his brain. Fili was not even looking as the teacher walked in and began talking. 

"That's cool. Hey, I'd love to talk more but the teacher is starting." He gave an apologetic smile to Kili who returned it and they tried to focus on whatever the teacher said.

The bell rang after about 45 minutes of mundane talking and Fili tore off a corner of his paper and scribbled on it. He folded it and placed it on Kili's desk. Running out before Kili could talk again. 

Kili looked a bit bewildered as he watched Fili run out. But he opened the paper and grinned at the cell number written there.

\---

Fili was late and he couldn't believe it! His damn math teacher had stopped him walking out of class to tell him he needed to work on a few different equations then preceded to sit him down and try to talk him through stuff. All he could think of was getting to practice. Finally the teacher had told him to go and he got out of there like hell hounds were chasing him. 

He had been pulling his practice jersey over his pads when he felt someone poke his side. He jerked so bad that he fell on the bench yet somehow pulled his jersey all the way on to see who it was. Kili crouched next to him and grinned.

He crawled up onto Fili's lap, keeping eye contact.

Fili reached out automatically as Kili settled himself on his lap, placing his hands on slim hips. The brunet leaned close, carefully watching Fili's reaction. When his cheeks dusted pink, Kili closed the space to kiss him soundly. Fili instantly reacted by tightening his grip and kissing back. He slowly slid his hands under the blue shirt of the uniform to pull it up.

Kili leaned back and raised his arms to pull it off. Getting it over his head he looked down to see a grin spreading across Fili's face. Wow that smile should be illegal, it sent sparks all over his body as he smiled back.   
The shirt fell to the floor as strong blond arms came around Kili's waist to pull him close. His own came to rest around Fili's neck.

Kili kissed him again and slightly opened his mouth for more. He felt, too late, as Fili smirked, hummed and slid his tongue inside. Brown eyes flew open to see blue glittering with mirth. 

Their tongues danced as both bodies began to heat up. Kili groaned and started rocking into Fili.

Fili's air left his chest as Kili began rocking onto him. He rolled up as much as he could while on the skinny bench to meet him.

Kili pulled away panting as his hands went to Fili's crotch but froze. He looked up into the blonds dazed face asking for permission. Fili growled lowly and jerked his hips, urging Kili to continue. He didn't take long to unlace the white pants of Fili's uniform.

Fili moaned sinfully as Kili carefully pulled him out. His hands moved to do the same with Kili, but a hand stopped him.

"No. Not yet." Kili murmurs, as he grips Fili with both hands and moves them up and down in slow, sure strokes. The blond's hands fall to his hips.

He thumbs the top of his cock and twists his hand on the lower area of the shaft, causing the blond to gasp as his eyes fall closed. Chuckling, he gently applies pressure with the thumb and squeezes tightly. Fili jerks, nearly knocking the both of them off the bench. 

"Come for me, Fili. I know you want to." Kili says as he leans in and breathes across the panting mouth.

Fili's face scrunches and he groans loudly as he begins to jerk, his cock spraying all over Kili's bare front. Both fall into each other as Fili's release triggers Kili, his cock releases into his briefs as his knees clench Fili's hips tightly. 

The room echoes with their harsh breathing as heart rates slow down and breathing becomes normal. 

Kili looks down onto his torso as Fili leans back and notices where his release went.

"Uh, shit, sorry-" Blue eyes widen as a tanned finger is placed on his lips.

"You've no idea how hot you are when you cum. You are not allowed to apologize. Now, I need cleaned up." Kili ends with a cheeky grin and Fili stares slack jawed at him. Kili is up and off and walking to the showers when he turns around and swipes a finger through what's on his chest. 

"Besides, you taste so good."And he sucks said finger into his mouth, moaning and turning around. Fili nearly faints, falling back and crashing loudly onto the bench. Its then he realizes they did all that in his uniform and pads. He looked at the clock. Practice was over in less than five minutes.

\---

Graduation had come and gone. Fili now works in one of the biggest law firms of the city. Oakenshield Law. Kili works as a server at Ri Brothers restaurant. Which is a very upstanding establishment. They have moved into a small ranch house and are enjoying life as much as possible.

-

They're one year was today and Kili could barely contain his excitement. He felt like a hyper kitten.

- 

The day had started just like any other. Fili had woken up and rolled over for morning kisses and caresses, then gone to work. Kili was up as Fili pulled out of the drive to find a full pot of coffee and a cute sticky note that said happy anniversary. 

He sipped his coffee as he waited for a couple places to open up this morning. Fili had stated he was going to get off as soon as he could to celebrate, that meant he had to be quick. 

10 rolled around and he was out of the door at 10:05. Just to give them time to open. 

- 

Fili's day dragged on. Working as a paralegal with one of the biggest firms was great money and the hours weren't bad, but crabby people on the phone did put a damper on what was supposed to be a great day.

He finally got his stuff done for the day and said he had an appointment to get to, which meant he was off an hour earlier. He stopped by the local market and grabbed a large blue orchid, Kili's favorite, and a cute card with a half naked man on the front. Just because he could. 

He was ready to be home and in Kili's arms. 

He pulled into the drive and gathered his goods. Walking in he noticed the table was set for two with their nice dish wear but the candles hasn't been lit.

"Kili, where are you?" He sing-songed through their flat. 

"In here, love." Fili smiled, placed the card and flower on the table and went to their room.  But, he tripped over his feet when he got in there, having to grab the door jam to keep from falling on his face. Oh god...

Kili was on the bed... He was wearing an outfit that made Fili's dress trousers a hell of a lot tighter than they should have been. 

The halter top was in their high schools colors, blue with yellow-gold lettering. It came to about midriff and the skirt... Oh sweet Jesus, the skirt came to mid thigh, covering something that had it tented terribly high.   
Fili gulped, blinked, and blinked again. The blood going south so quick making him light headed and he didn't know whether to faint or make a mad dash to the bed.

"Fili, love, come here." Kili whispered. 

Fili jerked and looked around like he had been startled from a dream, the wide grin on Kili's face said he knew exactly what Fili was thinking.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you like it or not." The taller chuckled as Fili took in the room.

Candles were lit smelling of their favorite fragrances. Pine and spruce. The curtains were pulled close, but not completely closed, to let in a little light from the afternoon sun.

"Kili. I-I don't know what to say, its beautiful. You're beautiful...," Fili is now standing by the bed. He runs a hand over Kili's right calf, the slight shudder from the muscle under skin makes his breath hitch. 

Fili crawls up on the bed moving to lay on top of Kili's body, he nudges the skirt and it moves off Kili's cock. 

It stands upright, waiting to be attended to. Fili groans and without a second notice, he moves down to cover it with his mouth.

Kili arched and yelled with the sudden onslaught. His senses, already heightened because he had readied himself before Fili got home, went into overdrive as Fili swallowed and sucked up and down his length. It took but a handful of minutes for Kili to release into that mouth. Fili watched him with a hooded look as he swallowed what was given and licked him clean. 

"Well, that was fast." Fili said quietly as he crawled back up to kiss Kili, sharing his taste. 

Kili groaned and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders to pull the body closer. He rolled his hips, gasping at the feel of clothing on his sensitized member. Fili mouthed his neck.

"Give me a moment, darling." Fili pulled away and off the bed. The brunet rolled his head lazily as he watched Fili shed his clothes with no decorum. The only thought on his mind was getting back in bed with his lovely boyfriend. 

Fili sat on the bed and rolled over to cover Kili. He hugged the body close. Kili snuggled in and lifted to begin lazy kisses.

The kisses quickly became heated as the feel of their naked bodies became hotter. Fili began moving his body against Kili in slow, sensuous movements. The blond began mouthing down the stubbled neck until a hand in his hair pulled him up.

"Please, Fili. Make love to me." Kili mouthed into their kiss causing Fili to shudder as a jolt of heat coursed through his body.

"Always, my love." Fili whispered as he leaned back to see where the lube was. Oh look, so convenient right on top of their bedside table.

Unfortunately, he had to move up to get his fingers slicked. But, he quickly moved his lips back to Kili's as his hand moved down, past the mostly hard cock to a small pucker and massaged slowly as his tongue licked it's way into the taller's mouth. He slowly sank his middle finger into the hole as Kili moaned and arched under him. He pumped as Kili began panting, Fili sucking on his bottom lip. 

Another finger made its way into Kili, who arched at the pleasurable stretch and groaned around Fili sucking on his lips and tongue. 

"You're almost ready, gorgeous. Just a little more." Fili said as he scissored his fingers before adding a third finger. He knew Kili was close and had purposely not even come close to his prostate, knowing that Kili loved it too much. 

When Kili has been sufficiently stretched, and squirming beautifully under him, Fili decided he was ready. Sliding his fingers out, he wrapped his slick hand around his aching cock, gasping as his neglected member twitched and leaked madly from the touch. 

"Come 'ere, my little cheerleader." Fili said as he braced both elbows on either side of Kili's face, the tip of his cock resting at the entrance of Kili's hole.

Kili gasped at the proclamation, just now remembering he was still in his outfit and they really were going to do this in it. He looked down at their bodies, feeling Fili down there, the skirt pulled up showing his cock standing upright, and Fili's naked body against his. He rolled his hips, causing the head to breach him as they both hissed at the feeling. This is what he wanted.

As Fili slowly sank in, Kili grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling them together in a deep kiss as they both rocked their bodies together. He suddenly grabbed Fili's buttocks and began to lean up. Fili looked at him a little wide eyed as he pulled away from the kiss. Realization dawning as he remembered Kili's favorite position to ride him from. 

Fili leaned back, holding onto Kili's shoulders and bent his knees so Kili was resting on his thighs. The brunet's legs bent at the knee to support himself. They kissed again as Kili began lifting himself to move Fili deeper inside of him. Fili groaned at feeling Kili's body so flush with his. 

Moving his hands to Kili's hips, Fili began his own movements, matching Kili's. It might be their favorite position but the stimulation for both parties made it last only a handful of moments.

Kili could feel Fili hitting his prostate dead on causing him to arch his back and moan. Fili, feeling the others body clench, curled inward and bit his bottom lip. 

The brunet couldn't hold it any longer, he sat down hard gasping and clenching his muscles as he was blindsided by his orgasm. Fili shouted his name as Kili's body tightened deliciously around him, his own release coming from seemingly nowhere to join Kili's.

They fell to Fili's right, collapsing on the bed in heap of sweat slicked bodies and limbs. Kili winced as Fili slid out. The position no longer allowing them to stay joined in that sense. But, Kili wrapped himself around Fili, heedless of their mess, only wanting to feel his lover against him. Fili sighed happily as he was wrapped in long arms and legs. 

They were almost asleep when Fili untangled himself because going to sleep covered in that was nasty, to say the least. He had woken up once after a night similar and never wished to do it again. Kili moaned as chill set in where Fili's body was, but laid out flat as a warm cloth began to clean him up from their fun.

Fili unlatched the clip from the halter top and the skirt, pulling the top off first after rough housing Kili to sit up long enough without being like a limp noodle. He made quick work of the skirt as there was only one clip and the whole thing unwrapped. He tossed the clothes down and the washcloth made its way at least onto the bathroom floor before he climbed back into bed. 

"You did make food, love. I saw the spread in the kitchen." Fili whispered as he settled himself.

"It's all in the fridge anyway. Lasagna. It just needs to be cooked. But we can do that later. Sleep now." Kili mumbled back. 

He reached down to grab blankets and pulled them up to his chin as he rolled over to snuggle Fili.

"Happy one year, Fili." He said.

"Here's to many, many more, my Kili." Fili replied, wrapping an arm around Kili and placing a kiss on his forehead. He reached over to switch off the beside lamp and the both settled into a well deserved rest, warm in the arms of their love.


End file.
